lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Swann
' House Swann' is a medium sized Italian house within the Kingdom of Lucerne that lives and dominates the town of Stonehelm west of Forks. House Swann was born from the ranks of House Swan after their first Matriarch in Tella Swan married a bastard and formed House Swann in honor of her father, and since this day House Swann has remained the cadet house of House Swan. House Swann formed a cadet branch called House Swann of Tristfall and this branch was located in Tristfall during the campaign into the lands of Tristfall. House Swann shares a nearly identical coat of arms to its main house in House Swan except for the fact that the Swans appear differently. House Swann was born from the ranks of House Swan after their first Matriarch in Tella Swan married a bastard and formed House Swann in honor of her father John Swan. House Swann during these early days remained in Forks where it basically lived alongside House Swan, and became the exact nature of what a cadet house should be. As time went on they moved westward towards the growing town of Stonehelm where they were commanded by the Lord of House Swan at the time to take control of the town for the influence of House Swan. In this way the once weak House Swann became more economically sound, and this allowed them to build up their own personal forces, as well as knighting and funding several of their honor gaurd into becoming knights. This knighting of their honor gaurd has become a staple of House Swann and they use these knights as their elite commanders. History Early History : "House Swann begin as a dream in Tella's silent moments, but what it became was something far greater then anything we could have ever imagined." : -Unknown Early Scholor of House Swann House Swann was born from the ranks of House Swan after their first Matriarch in Tella Swan married a bastard and formed House Swann in honor of her father John Swan. House Swann during these early days remained in Forks where it basically lived alongside House Swan, and became the exact nature of what a cadet house should be. As time went on they moved westward towards the growing town of Stonehelm where they were commanded by the Lord of House Swan at the time to take control of the town for the influence of House Swan. In this way the once weak House Swann became more economically sound, and this allowed them to build up their own personal forces, as well as knighting and funding several of their honor gaurd into becoming knights. This knighting of their honor gaurd has become a staple of House Swann and they use these knights as their elite commanders. Noteable Members Family Members * † Tella Swan. Died the first Matriarch of House Swann ** † Vordin Swann. Bastard that married Tella Swann *** † Alba Swann. Died during the Battle of Lyons ****Gulian Swann *****Bianca Swann ******(Ser) Donnel Swann ******Emma Swann ****Lorena Swann *****(Find man for Lorena) ****(Ser) Nerio Swann *****Cyrenna Swann ******Nicola Swann ******Cyrenna Swann II. Other Noteables Category:Cadet House of House Swan Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Stonehelm Category:Italians Category:Italian House in Lucerne